


I Will Find You

by Proskenion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, Love, Merlin Memory Month, MerlinMemoryMonth, Path 1 "Being different is nothing to be afraid of", Prompt Day 1, Romance, S2EP9, Writing path - Role switch, kind of, role switch (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Season 2 Episode 9 "The Lady of The Lake" but instead of Freya, it's Merlin who his captured by Halig. She will try to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!   
> I wrote this for the Merlin Memory Month on Tumblr. Prompt Day 1 - path I "Being different is nothing to be afraid of" and Writing path - Role Switch. I've been inspired by it immediately and I'm very excited!   
> I've been a bit carried away with it though, it's much longer than expected... I hope you'll like it!   
> Thank you and forgive me, I probably made many mistakes...   
> Enjoy!

She felt empty and breathless. The night has been exhausting. And now, the only thing that remained was that sick feeling inside her, that unutterable fear of having killed again, and that unsufferable loath about herself. She just wanted to curl on herself, here in the mud, and cry. Cry until maybe – if Fate, or no matter what could decide those sort of things, would be nice enough with her – cry until she would become part of the muddy ground. 

But a sound not far from her startled her. She rose to a sit in a heartbeat, looking around her like a chased animal. No, she would not be granted such mercy as disappearing into the ground, and it will all start all over again : hiding in fear all day until the night comes again. 

She recognised the sound immediately. It was a carriage of some sort. And it wasn’t far at all. As quick as a little bird, she jumped on her feet and ran to the nearest hiding place she could find, the huge roots of an old tree on a recess nearby. As soon as she had joined her makeshift shelter she could hear the carriage passing and she held her breath. She waited a little and then turned her head to look if the place was safe. She wasn’t always that bold, on the contrary, she would often wait for ages before daring move just a bit. But this time she took a look over the huge root protecting from sight. 

And she saw him. 

The carriage was not a usual one. It was a cage lead by only one man who must have been some sort of bounty hunter, she knew them too well. And inside the cage was a young man. And the instant she has looked at him, as if he had felt her gaze on him, he had turned his face to her and their eyes had met. She immediately felt struck by fear at the idea of being discovered and she went back to curl herself up between the roots, holding her breath and her heart ponding against her chest. 

She waited, but nothing happened. So she looked above the root again and just saw the carriage fading away in the distance. The place was safe, she could go. But she couldn’t erase from her mind the young boy’s eyes. The cage has been far from her already but those eyes has struck her – two blue eyes, piercing through her, and now preventing her from moving, from running away, what she should have done already. 

She gave another look in the direction of the bounty hunter’s carriage and his blue-eyed captive. 

*

When Merlin had woken up and found himself trapped inside that cage he first couldn’t remember a thing of what had happened. Then his memory had come back to him slowly. He was hunting with Arthur, and for some reason – had he heard some weird noise or something ? – he had distanced the others and – and – yes, he had fallen into some hole, some trap. And he had woken up in that cage. Brilliant. 

He had tried to use magic, of course. But the only effect had been a sudden pain crushing his chest, having him moaning painfully and his captor laugh loudly. 

« Nice try ! » the man had snarled. 

At that point, Merlin had started to panick. The cage he was trapped in was enchanted so he couldn’t use magic to escape, and his captor knew he had magic. That would mean only one thing : the trap had been settled specifically to capture people with magic, and his captor was some sort of bounty hunter. But where was he being led ? Merlin had started praying that it would be anywhere but Camelot. Anywhere. But. Camelot. 

Then he had realised that since he was previously hunting with Arthur, the Prince had probably noticed he was missing by now. But if this idea had first given him some hope, he had then remembered that his gaoler knew he was a sorcerer and all hope had faded at once to let room only for dispair. 

That’s when he had seen her. 

Well, he had first felt her, felt her gaze on him. So he had turned his face in the direction he felt her presence was coming from. And he had met her gaze. It had lasted only a few second, a heartbeat, for she had disappeared behind a tree the instant he had looked at her. But it had been enough for the young warlock to get lost into her big brown eyes – beautiful and how much sad brown eyes. 

But she had disappeared indeed, and he was still inside that cage. 

*

Insane. She was insane, completely insane. What else could she be ? She should have left, ran away, had she been sane, but no, instead of that she had followed the gloomy carriage of the bounty hunter and his young prisoner. 

She had followed them from afar. She knew how to make herself invisible. She had learned that from her lonely years of wandering and hiding. However, the growing fear of being discovered hadn’t left her and she kept telling herself she was completely, fully and undeniably insane. INSANE. 

All day she had followed them, waiting for an opportunity to do something, an opportunity that never came. And now the day was dying and the night – the how much dreadful night – was coming slowly but surely. And another fear was growing and roaring inside of her now, and she knew that soon she would have to flee far from them for good. 

Suddenly the carriage stopped. She froze, her heart starting to race. Why did they stop ? Had she been discovered ? 

« Now, time to have a rest don’t you think ? » she heard the man say to the young man inside the cage. 

No, she told herself, he hadn’t noticed her, he was just stopping for the night. That was her opportunity. She had to be fast – very fast, for the night was upon them now – she had to think quickly to what to do. Hopefully the bounty hunter was on his own, that made only one man to distract. But how ? 

Come on, time was running out… 

*

« Now, time to have a rest, don’t you think ? » his ugly captor told him. 

Merlin didn’t answer, didn’t even move, and didn’t mind when the man started laughing loudly. He had never felt so desperately distraught. His magic was perfectly useless and soon enough he would be sell God knows to whom by this bounty hunter – though Merlin started to have an idea of where he was being led and that wasn’t to improve his mood – or Arthur would find him but that implied that his master and friend might find out he is a sorcerer. Both solutions was no good. No good at all. Actually all this had a great chance to end with his death. 

Although Merlin started to hope that Arthur would find him. He would still have a chance to escape with Arthur, first of all because Arthur would hardly believe that Merlin actually has magic, which would give a chance to Merlin to persuade the Prince that this man is just a lunatic who captured him for – er – no particular reason ? 

The young man leaned against the cold bars of his cage and sighed. 

« What’s that ? » his gaoler asked. 

« Merlin slightly turned his face to the man, his eyebrow lifted interrogatively. For a moment he thought he was talking to him about the noise he just made while sighing. But then he noticed the foam nearby and realised the man was just talking to himself. 

The bounty hunter had raise to a stand and was looking in the direction of the foam, frowing. 

« Don’t move ! » he ordered Merlin, threateningly pointing at him what seemed to be a sort a large club.  
« As if I could go anywhere » thought Merlin bitterly as his captor was going away in the direction of what would by all means be some sort of fire. 

And when he turned his face away from the man to go back to his former position he found himself facing a young girl. The young girl. The one he had seen in the morning hiding behing a tree. The girl with brown sad eyes. 

She was just there, outside of the cage and she – was she picking the lock of the cage ?

« You – you – » Merlin mumbled.  
« Don’t talk. » she answered. 

And just a second after that the padlock made a small « click » and she opened the cage door wide. She looked up at him and their eyes met once more. They look at each other probably for only a couple of seconds but it seems much longer. Then she said :

« Run. » 

And so she did, she ran away like a fawn between the trees. 

« Wait ! » Merlin called.

But she was already gone. Merlin jumped out of the cage and started running after her. She was fast, very fast, she seemed to be jumping from a place to another like a bird. But Merlin kept running after her, until finally – 

« Wait, please ! » he said, trying to catch her. 

But they were both running so fast that all he managed to do was to hit her with his hand and they both fall on the ground. 

« Oh, I’m sorry, I’m – »  
« Why did you do that ? » she exclaimed.  
« What ? I didn’t mean to, I – »  
« Don’t follow me ! » she yelled.

Then she was on her feet again ready to go, but this Merlin caught her wrist. 

« Wait, I don’t even know who you are, I didn’t even thank you properly » he started to say, but she cut him short once more.  
« It doesn’t matter, just let me go ! » she cried. 

Then she brutally got free from his grip and ran away. This time Merlin didn’t follow. He was so puzzled that he just looked at her running away for a while. Then he remember the bounty hunter not so far from him who would probably have noticed he escaped now, so he jumped on his feet. 

He quickly glanced over his shoulder and turned his face in the direction the girl had fled. Without any kind of hesitation, he ran in the same direction she has left. 

He ran until he was completely breathless, but he couldn’t find any trace of her, and he started to lose hope to find her. Could she just have vanished ? Maybe she was some sort of magical creature who could just – 

A noise behind him startled him. For a heartbeat he feared the bounty hunter had followed him. He spun around but could see nothing. Then he heard the noise again, and he realised it was no human noise. It was more like a growling roar, or – a purr ? But not a very reassuring one. There was some kind of beast somewhere nearby, and the night was dark. He looked around him in search of somewhere to hide. Something cracked not far, making him startled, and he just jumped inside the first bush he could find. 

« Argh, it stinks ! » he whispered with disgust. 

An horrible smell was indeed coming from the bush but Merlin realised that it was not that bad after all because the stink could keep the beast away. No pain, no gain, he told himself. 

He waited there a little while, holding his breath both because of the smell and to keep as quiet as possible. And the nit appeared. A massive, enormous beast, as black as the night. It looked like a huge cat, bigger than a bear, and it had to bat-like winds. Merlin swallowed, praying for the stink of whatever kind of bush he was hiding in was enough to keep that beast away. 

The beast was appraoching, sniffing and smelling all around, sometimes producing this sort of roaring purr. 

« It’s hunting. » Merlin thought « It’s smelling my tracks. » 

And suddenly the beast spun around and look in his exact direction. Merlin froze. Two huge green eyes staring at him. Well, not really at him, he was hidden by the bush, right ? His heart was racing, and he couldn’t turned his gaze away from the beast’s two eyes. And suddenly, he felt something strange inside of him, something – something like some kind of awe but which has nothing to do with fear – something sweeter than that – something – something he had already felt before – 

The beast sniffed the air around her a couple of time and then simply went away, trotting between the trees. 

But Merlin didn’t moved. He was like petrified. Could this be – ?

*

Once again she came back to consciousness breathless and exhausted. Oh, she hated all of this so much, she hated herself so much… 

She opened her eyes and realised she was on her hands and knees, right in front of a river. Seeing the running water soothed her a little, and she almost dared smile. 

But then she heard someone clearing their throat behind her and all slight feeling of peace was gone. She spun around, her heart pounding hardly against her chest. 

« It’s me, don’t worry, it’s just me ! » 

The boy. It was the boy she had released that night. He was standing a few feet away from her, his hands raised up to his shoulders in a sort of reassuring way. 

« What are youd oing here ? » she asked.  
« Well, er – I followed you. »  
« You followed me ? What do you mean you followed me ? »  
« I mean I – followed you ? Followed your tracks. »  
« My tracks ? »  
« Yes. »

He took a step forward but she crawled back instinctively so he stopped immediately. 

« Alright, I’ll stay here. »  
« What do you want ? Why did you follow me ? »  
« I don’t know I – I guess I was just curious – wanted to know you. »  
« Wanted to know me ? » she repeated.  
« Yes. »

She tried to think, to comprehend what was happening, but it does not seem to make any sense. And then suddenly something stroke her mind and her eyes widened in fear. 

« When you say you followed me, do you mean – do you mean – » she stumbled, the words no willing to come out. « Do you mean you – saw me – last night ? » 

The boy looked at her for a while then he said softly :

« I did. » 

She looked at him with a wild expression, then her lower jaw started to trembled and her eyes filled with tears. 

« You – you – saw – me ? » she whispered.  
« Yes. » he whispered too.  
« And you – you – what are youd oing here, then ? Aren’t you – aren’t you – afraid ? » she sobbed.  
« Afraid ? No. »  
« But you saw – you saw – »  
« I saw the same thing that I see now. A lonely, beautiful creature. » 

At that she looked up at him abruptly and stopped sobbing.

« Don’t do that. » she said.  
« Do what ? »  
« Making fun of me. »  
« I’m not making fun of you. » 

She looked at him suspiciously and then looked away. She heard him took another step towards her and she startled again. She couldn’t help it, her body reacted instinctively. The boy had stopped. 

« Listen. » he said, and his voice was just sweet and soft. « When I saw you yesterday morning, I saw your eyes and I thought – I thought they’re was the most beautiful and the saddest eyes I’ve ever seen. But then you disappeared, only to appear again yesterday and you released me from that cage and you just – ran away once more. I guess – I guess it wasn’t enough for, I wanted to know you were, so I tried to follow you but you just had – disappeared again. » 

There he took a rest in his speech. She wanted to look at him again but she didn’t dare. She didn’t dare moving or talk or do anything else and she just sat there listenning to the silence until he talked again. 

« And then, last night – well, I saw you again. A different form, but – it was still you. I knew it because – because I’ve looked into your eyes again, and I saw the same sadness and the same beauty than before. » 

Then the boy stopped talking again. She waited but when she realised he had finished this time, she timidly glance at him. He was standing at the same place than before, his long arms along his long and skinny body. And she noticed he was smiling. Not an amuse dot mocking smile. Just a sweet smile full of kindness. 

« May I come nearer ? » he asked softly. 

She nodded slowly.

« Yes. » she whispered. 

His smile just went bigger and he came to sit down next to her. 

« Oh, what’s that smell ? » she asked before she could prevent herself from saying anything.  
« Ah, er – well – »

The boy seemed to seach for what to say for a while and then mumbled :

« Well, as a matter of fact, er – last night when I first saw you – well I didn’t see you actually I just heard something and I didn’t it was you and – well, it could have been this man or anything – anyway, er – I think I just freaked out and jumped inside that bush to hide myself and – it was very smelly – »

She couldn’t help but laugh at that. But then her face became sad again. She said :

« I did frighten you, then. »  
« No, no ! I didn’t know it was you ! Well, I was a bit scared at first, but I didn’t know it was you at the time. But then, you looked at me. I was hiding inside that tinking bush but you looked straight at me, as if you knew I was there, and – well, I told you. Then, I knew it was you. And then you just went away. Again. » 

He smiled at that and she find herself unable to restrain her own smile. 

« So you decided to follow me ? »  
« Yes. » 

She looked up and truly looked at him for the first time since he had found her this morning. She looked at him straight inside his beautiful blue eyes. 

« Do I really don’t scare you ? » she asked.  
« No, you really don’t scare me. » he answered withtout breaking eye contact. 

She felt her cheek flush and she looked down. Her eyes were still full with tears she was holding back. 

« I scare most people away. » she muttered miserably.  
« Well, I’m not most people. » he answered with a huge, cheeky smile. 

She laughed. 

« There, a smile, that’s good. » he said. « Oh, and, I’m Merlin, by the way. What’s your name ? »  
« Freya. »  
« Freya. » he repeated, smiling. « Nice to meet you, Freya. »  
« And you, Merlin. »  
« Freya. » he repeated in a whisper, for himself, as if he was tasting it. « May I tell you something, Freya ? »  
« Sure. » 

He smiled once more. Then he slowly approach his face from hers and he whispered to her ears : 

« Being different is nothing to be afraid of, Freya. » 

At that, some of the tears she were holding back sweetly fell on her cheek like raindrops, but her lips was smiling. 

« Thank you. » she whispered. « I appreciate you saying that. »  
« I mean it. » he answered. 

She looked up at him and for a while they just looked at each other, smiling. Freya thought he had the most handsome and kindest face she had ever seen. And Merlin thought she was the most beautiful and purest person he had ever met. 

« Erm, listen. » the young boy finally said. « When I said I followed your tracks, it wasn’t compltely true. Actually, I sensed them. »  
« What do you mean, sensed them ? »  
« I – felt your presence. With magic. »  
« Magic ? » she repeated, slightly suspicious. 

But how could she be suspiscious when he was looking at her like that ? 

« Look. » he said gleefully. 

Then he moved from sitting to a crouching position just to take a small distance, and he put his hand together a pit like if praying. He whispered something inaudible inside his hands, and when he opened them they showed a beaming red rose. Freya let out a small laugh.

« It’s beautiful. » she said in a breath.  
« It’s for you » Merlin said, handing her the flower. « Please, accept it as gift for my gratitude. Thank you, for saving me yesterday night. »  
« I didn’t save you. » she answered, lower her gaze.  
« Oh, but you did. I was quite desperate. » 

Once more, a small laugh escaped her lips.

« Thank you. » he repeated, handing her the rose.

So Freya too kit. She said nothing. She just took the rose, brought it to her nose, smelled it, and lower her gaze once more. Another tear escaped her eyes, rolling down her cheek. 

« Hey. » Merlin whispered, putting his hand on her cheek to wipe away the tears. 

She slightly startled when he touched her, making him apologise. But she reasured him and told him it was fine, so he softly thumbed her cheek. The touch was so sweet. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched her like that. 

« Why did you help me ? » Merlin asked in a breath.  
« I don’t know. » Freya answered, and she sincerely didn’t. « I – I saw you yesterday morning and I – It could have been me, in that cage. »  
« What kind of person would put someone like you in a cage ? » Merlin whispered softly, still caressing her cheek with his thumb.  
« I could ask the same question. » she replied softly. « I’ve never met someone like you. »  
« And I’ve never met someone like you either. » 

Freya smiled at that and Merlin smiled back at her. They looked at each other, eyes into eyes. They were so close theu could see every details of their mutuals faces. So close – 

« Erm, hehe ! » Merlin said awkwardly, going a bit back. « Ahem. Er – Freya. You must be hungry ? »  
« Hmm, yes. » she replied, nodding.  
« Alright then. » 

The young warlock let go of her and stood back. 

« I’ll find us some food. Wait for me here. » 

She nodded again and looked at him happily hopping away. But suddenly he spun around and tell her with a huge smile : 

« Don’t try to escape ! »  
« I won’t ! » she smiled. 

His smile just went wider and he literally ran gleefully out of sight. But he wasn’t gone for long and he came back soon enough with some berries in his hands. 

« That’s all I could find. » he explained. « I didn’t want to go to far, I didn’t want to leave you alone for long. »  
« Are you sure they’re not poisonous ? » Freya asked with a cheeky smile.  
« Completely sure. »

But as she was still looking at him with a smile at the corner of her lip and wouldn’t touch the berries he added :

« Oh you can trust me, I’m Camelot’s Court Physician’s ward, I know which plants I’m picking. » 

This made her laugh frankly. Then she took a berry and ate it before saying :

« So, Merlin, you are Camelot’s Court Physician’s ward. What else ? I want to know more about you. »  
« I’m no one special. »  
« Then tell me how not special you are. »  
« Er – well, I’m Prince Arthur’s manservant. »  
« The Prince ? » she repeated. « But – you have magic ? »  
« Ah, yes. I’m afraid he doesn’t know about that. » 

She could hear the hint of sadness in his answer and for a while she kept silent. But then she asked :

« What else ? Have you always been in Camelot ? »  
« Oh no. I’m from Ealdor. » 

The look she gave him clearly indicated that she hadn’t heard about the place, which was not to surprise the young warlock. He explained :

« You wouldn’t know about it, it’s a small village, a few fields, a couple of cows – nothing special. »  
« It sounds perfect. » she says softly. 

Merlin smiled. He felt that now he had met her he would never stop smiling. And what was that feeling inside his chest ? It was like he could fly – literally fly – without using magic at all. 

« What about you ? » he asked. 

He took her hand and pointed at a drawing he had noticed on her arm. 

« That’s a druid symbol, isn’t it ? » 

She nodded, but quite saddly, and she drew back her hand, so Merlin wondered what he has done wrong. But to prevent an awkward silence from settling in he immediately asked :

« Where are you from ? » 

She didn’t answer immediately and for a while she just kind of played with the berries, making them roll between her fingers without touching them. Then she said :

« My home was next to a lake, surrounded by the tallest mountains. In the winter the storm whipped up the water into waves and you thought they would crash down and take away all the houses. But in the summer – wild flowers and light. It was like heaven. » 

Her eyes were full of twinkles as she spoke. She was looking a bit into the distance, as if she was actually seeing the beautiful scenery she describing. As for Merlin, he was hanging on her every words, mesmerised by what appeared for him to be the sweetest beauty in the whole world. But he noticed the use of the past tense so he asked :

« Was ? »  
The twinkles in Freya’s eyes faded away and she lowered her head miserable.

« My family died. » 

Merlin understood the unspeakable sorrow and grief that simple sentence was bearabing at the way she said it. So he said nothing. Instead, he delicately put his hand on hers. She let her do so, and they staid like that for a while. Then, he softly took her chin between his fingers and made her look at him. He gave her a smile so sweet and so sincere that she couldn’t help smile back. And when he saw her smile, he said :

« There. I’ve something for you. Are you ready ? » 

She nodded. Merlin moved a bit a side and kneeled facing the river. He rose his hands up, palm to river and said something Freya couldn’t understand. The instant later some drops of water just rose from the river and started levitate happily all above them. There were always more droplets and the sun was slowly reverberating on them, creating dozens a small colorful rainbow all over the place. Merlin looked at Freya and smiled when he saw the wonder and amazement on her face. 

« It’s beautiful. » she whispered, new twinkles appearing slowly in her beautiful brown eyes. 

Merlin kept the enchantment for a while, then slowly lowered his hands so all the droplets went back to the river like a colorful spring rain. He turned his face to Freya again and saw she was looking at him with tears in her eyes. 

« Oh, Merlin. Thank you. »  
« For what ? » the warlock asked.  
« Everything. » she answered in a breath. 

Merlin smiled, extraordinarily happy and also a bit embarrassed. As for Freya, she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt that way. She couldn’t quite nail the feeling but she had almost forgotten about her cursed, dreadful life and for while, she almost felt she was home again. 

They staid seated by the river eating berries and chatting for hours without even noticing it. Soon they seemed to forget about everything else and the whole world was reduced for them to that small cleary near a river and only the two of them. 

When suddenly an unexpected noise came and disturbed their peace, and the rest of the world violently penetrated their piece of paradise. 

« What is it ? » Freya asked with fear in her voice.  
« Someone’s coming. » Merlin answered, jumping to his feet. « It might be that man, following my tracks, I forgot to erase them, I’m so sorry. » 

Merlin felt so bad and so angry with himself at that point, but it wasn’t the time to think about it now. Another sound, like a « crack » has been heard, and soon they both could hear foot steps coming in. Merlin picked an old stick he could find on the floor and said : 

« Stay behind me. » 

The foot step were coming closer. The intruder would soon be upon them now. Merlin waited, ready to react immediately. Now, just a few seconds, and – 

« Merlin ?! » 

*

The first surprised gone, Arthur exclaimed again, the relief in his voice a bit more audible than he would have wished :

« Merlin, it is you ! »  
« Arthur ? » the manservant said in disbelief.

Merlin had been expected anything but that. Arthur, with a couple of knights, one of them being Sir Leon. As a matter of fact, they were the same he had been hunting with some days ago. It seems ages ago now. Merlin had actually totally forgotten about them at all. 

« I thought we’ve lost you ! » Arthur stated. 

Then the Prince noticed the old piece of wood Merlin was holding and smirked. 

« What’s that for, knocking me out ? »  
« Yes, well, no, not you, but – »  
« Anyway, I’m glad we’ve finally found you. » Arthur said. « Where have you been ? » 

Now the relief of having found Merlin safe and sound was starting to fade away, letting room for more irritation, so Arthur’s question had sounded quite upset. While Merlin was kind of mumbling an answer Arthur noticed Freya.

« Ah. » the Prince said. 

When he looked at Merlin again, his face was clearly the face of a slightly annoyed man who wanted some explanations. 

« Erm, it’s not – it’s – I can explain. » Merlin said sheepishly.  
« I really hope you can. » Arthur answered.  
« Yes, well – So. We were hunting right ? » the manservant started.  
« Yes. » Arthur said without hiding his impatience.  
« Well, I was trying to find tracks and all when I heard a weird noise. » Merlin resumed.  
« A weird noise ? »  
« Yes, yes, so I went to see what it was and – and – I don’t know I just fell in what seemed to be an endless dark pit and then I must have fainted or something, and when I woke up I was inside that cage and there was that man leading me who knows where – »

At that point Merlin stopped, realising how unimpressed and annoyed Arthur was. He pinched his lips and asked : 

« You don’t believe me, do you ? »  
« What do you think ? »  
« Ah. But I’m not lying though ! » Merlin replied, a bit on the defensive. « It’s the absolute truth I swear ! And then yesterday night Freya appeared and released me and we ran away. » 

Merlin had pointed at Freya when talking of her and he was now looking and smiling at her. So Arthur cleared his throat, making sure to make his growing irritation to be heard, and the young servant turned back his face to his master. 

« Er, yes, sorry. » he mumbled. « Well, that’s it. »  
« That’s it. » Arthur repeated. « That’s your story. »  
« Yes. » 

Arthur rolled up his eyes and sighed noisily with utter annoyance. Then he pinched his nose with his fingers as to calm himself down, then declared :

« So, if I sum up. While we were hunting you heard a ‘noise’ out of nowhere – »  
« A siren’s call maybe. » Sir Leon commented. 

While the knights were laughing and Freya felt her cheeks turn red, Arthur resumed :

« And then you fell into a hole and woke up in a cage. Why someone would put YOU, a useless IDIOT, in a cage ? »  
« I don’t know, slave trading ? » Merlin answered on a challenging tone, slightly offended by Arthur’s last statement about him. 

Arthur smirked. 

« Well, then this man is as much an idiot as you are. No one would ever have you as a slave even for free. »  
« I know someone who’s paying me for my service. » Merlin muttered.  
« Shut up, Merlin ! » 

Arthur’s voice was sharp and Merlin immediately shut his mouth. Still standing behind him, Freya was feeling more and more unconfortable. She couldn’t recall the last time she had been surrounded by so much people at the same time, and which was more, they were knights of Camelot accompanied by a very angry Prince Arthur. She wished more than ever that she could become invisible or just simply disappear into the air. 

« Listen, Merlin. » Arthur pursued without noticing Freya’s embarrassment the slightlest. « I’ll tell you something. » his tone was clearly upset and he seemed to take on himself not to shout. « When I realised you were missing it was already late so I had to came back to Camelot. When I told father I’d lost you, his first reaction was burst out laughing. I don’t know how I manage to convince him to let me go back looking for you, but I can assure one thing it’s that he is not happy at all. So now I just let you imagine what he will say when I’ll tell him I found you in such pleasant company and what story you gave me to explain your absence. I’m not sure he’ll laugh this time. » 

Arthur, all throughout his speech, had walked slowly towards Merlin, and he was now standing right in front of him, his arms folded on his chest. He staid like that a little while and then gave Merlin a face that meant that he was expecting an answer, and if possible a quick one. Merlin started mumbling some unintelligeable reply, when suddenly a shy but firm voice emerged from behind his back. 

« He’s speaking the truth. » Freya said. 

Arthur, Merlin and the knights seemed all equally surprised to hear her voice. Merlin spun around to face her, and Arthur unfolded his arms his arms slowly. 

« Pardon ? » he asked way more softly than his last speech was.  
« I – I am sorry my lord. » Freya stumbled, her cheeks reddish from the embarrassment of being the center of attention all of a sudden. « I said he was speaking the truth. I mean, I saw him in that cage so I helped him escape. » 

Merlin, who’s face has been beaming with joy as long as his eyes had fallen on Freya again, was now looking at Arthur with a victorious expression on his face. 

« See ? » he said.  
« Er – » Arthur said, slightly disturbed for a while. « Well. Alright. I believe you. » he said to Freya.  
« I appreciate your trust in me. » Merlin said playfully.  
« Shut up Merlin. » Arthur snarled. « And who are you ? » he then asked courteously to Freya.  
« My name is Freya, my lord. » she answered shyly.  
« It’s a pleasure to meet you, Freya. » Arthur answered. 

He took her hand and softly put a kiss on it. Merlin gritted his teeth and clenched his fista round the wooden, repressing the urge to jump on Arthur and push him away from her. Arthur gave him a mocking glance and keep Freya’s hand in his a bit more than necessary. Then he asked :

« What are you doing in this wood, Freya ? » 

She turned even more red – if it was possible – and she found herself at a loss for words. 

« Leave her alone. » Merlin said. 

Arthur and the knights laughed. 

« Easy now, Merlin. » Arthur teased. « I’m just being courteous and concerned for the Lady’s safety, that’s all. » 

The knights were still sneering and Arthur was harbouring a beaming mocking smile. But Merlin didn’t fint it funny at all, and so was Freya who actually felt quite ashamed. She said, a bit defensively :

« I live not far from here, I was just – walking. Now if I may be excuse, I’d like to go home. » 

And she made a gesture as to go away, but both Merlin and Arthur moved to prevent her from going. 

« Please, accept my apologies. » Arthur told her. « We didn’t mean to offend you. » 

Freya didn’t answer nor look at him. Actually, she felt trapped, and the only thing she wanted now was to be left alone. 

« We will escort you to your home. » Arthur resumed. « Please, if you don’t mind indicate the road to us. »  
« That would not be necessary. » Freya replied, still not looking at anyone and her tone slightly dry. « It’s not far and no this wood well, I don’t need your assistance. »  
« Oh, but I insist. » Arthur said. « That’s the least we can do. After all, you saved my manservant. » 

At that the knight couldn’t help but snigger again, and Arthur gave another mocking look to Merlin who was feeling more and more upset. He couldn’t believe that only a few minutes before he and Freya felt like like they was in heaven, and that Arthur had suddenly arrived and spoiled everything. 

« Plus, I’m not sure this place is safe. » Arthur pursued. « We’ve seen strange tracks when coming here, like those of some big animals. » 

Merlin and Freya exchanged a quick glance. 

« I assure your Majesty that I’m fine – » the young girl started, quite desperately. 

But Arthur would not listen and was already giving orders to the knights. 

« Just say yes. » Merlin whispered to her ears. « It will be fine. We’ll find something. » 

But Freya knew it wouldn’t. It couldn’t be fine. Not with the night coming. She knew that well, and she couldn’t understand how Merlin could ignore it. 

*

« Relax, I promise it’ll be fine. » Merlin whispered. 

Freya and him were walking side by side behind Arthur and the knights and were talking – or some would rather they aruguing – in hushed tones for the last few minutes. 

« Stop repeating that. » Freya answered. « You know it won’t be, not when the night falls. You know what will happen then. Aren’t you scared ? »  
« No, I told you so. »  
« Then you’re an idiot. » she hissed between her teeth.  
« I’m not. » Merlin replied very seriously and without a hint of offense in his voice.  
« Yes you are. You all be in danger, and I’ll probably kill you all unless one of those fair knights put me to the sword. »  
« I won’t let that happen. » Merlin answered, still very serious and firm. « Remember last night ? I followed you, and you didn’t kill me. You look straight at me and you didn’t attacked me. And you didn’t know me at that time. Now that I know you, I know you’ll never hurt me. »  
« But I will. I can’t predict what I’ll do when I – transformed. »  
« I am sure you won’t hurt anyone, and I’ll make sure no one hurts you too. I promise. » 

Saying that, Merlin stopped and took both her hands in his, forgetting about the others. He looked at her in his eyes and asked gravely and earnestly :

« Don’t you trust me ? » 

She looked at him for a while and, feeling her eyes filling with tears, she lowered her gaze and muttered pitifully :

« It’s not you I can’t trust, it’s me. »  
« Merlin, leave the Lady alone and keep working ! »Arthur yelled from the head of the little queue they were forming. Merlin gave him an annoyed glance that Arthur couldn’t see, but he let go of Freya’s hands and they started walking again. After a few steps in silence, Freya said :

« Merlin, can you promise me something ? »  
« Everything you want. » was his immediate answer.  
« When the opportunity show, help me escape. »

Merlin swallowed. 

« No, don’t ask me that, you can’t – »  
« Merlin, please. You know it’s the only thing to do. You know it. »

She waited for him to say something but as he kept sturbornly silent she resumed :

« We’re not even going anywhere now, you know my home, that it was a lie not to arose Arthur’s suspicion. »  
« You could come with us in Camelot. » Merlin said quite sulkily.  
« That’s impossible. Merlin, please, I beg you. »

Merlin’s expression was grave and sulky. And he started to feel slightly sick. What Freya was asking, helping go, walking away from him, that seemed impossible. Too painful. He couldn’t… However he knew, deep inside, that she was right, and that somehow he was being selfish. So finally he said, his voice trembling with tears that wouldn’t come out :

« Alright. I promise. »  
« Thank you. » she whispered.  
« But you promise something in return. Promise I’ll see you again. » 

The simple idea of not seeing her again was simply too painful to bear. But her answer only increase the pain. 

« Don’t make me promise things I can’t keep. »  
« Please, Freya. » he said miserably. « I can’t let you go, I – »  
« Merlin ! » Arthur yelled again. « Stop warbling and come here, we’ll make a camp. It’s almost night time already. »  
« Coming ! » Merlin answered without looking at him. 

He was too busy staring at Freya with eyes full of tears. When she looked back at him, the expression in her eyes was clear. A camp. And the night, soon. That was their opportunity. Merlin gave her a single nod and then walk away, quickly wipping his eyes. 

Freya looked down, fighting to hold back her tears too. She felt ashamed and miserable, but in a way she had never felt before. It was like her hearts was slowly shattering inside her chest, like something vital and necessary was being removed from inside her. But she had no choices, she had to go – 

They waited until they finished eating. Then Leon took the first watch and the others went to have a rest. Freya and Merlin exchanged a significant glance. It was time. Merlin discretely muttered unaudible words. His eyes flashed of gold. And suddenly, the breath of Arthur and the knights – Leon included – sounded like the regular breath of people deep asleep. Merlin looked at Freya and nodded to incate her it was safe. She nodded in returned, mouthed a « thank you » and smiled, a bit sadly. 

Then she turned her face and ran away without looking back. 

* 

« Where is she ? Where is the girl ? » 

Arthur and the knights had just woken up and realised Freya was gone. Merlin was sitting slightly away from their camp, leaning his back against a tree, looking vaguely in the distance. The chatter of his companions was like a far and insignificant sound to his ears. But then a quite violent poke abruptly brought him back to reality.

« I’m talking to you ! » Arthur complained.  
« Erm, sorry. » Merlin mumbled. « What did you say ? »  
« Where’s the girl ? Reya, Zeya – »  
« Freya. » Merlin corrected. « I don’t know. She’s gone. »  
« What do you mean, she’s gone ? »  
« What do you think ? » Merlin replied sharply. « She left, she’s gone, she walked away ! » 

The manservant stoop up abruptly and angrily walked away from Arthur towards the camp. 

« How do you know she’s gone ? » the prince asked.  
« Because she’s obviously not here ! » Merlin replied, still very moody. « She must have gone during the night and gone back home, she said it was not far. Now if you’ll excuse me I’d like to pack all this so we can go back quickly to Camelot ! » 

Arthur and Leon glanced at each other, both astonished by Merlin’s inexplicable irritation. Leon shrugged his shoulders as to say he had absolutely no clue what was wrong with the servant, and then go his horse. A few minutes later, they were gone. 

They travelled very quietly. While the knights’s and the Prince’s were trotting gently at a regular pace, Merlin was walking ahead of them. He was stern, and unusually quiet, which had led Arthur to tease him at first, but as Merlin would not react or answer the Prince eventually stopped, and so here they were completely silent. 

But at some point, some unexpected events troubled their silent walk. 

« What’s that ? » Arthur asked, pointing at what seemed to be an abandonned carriage.  
« Let me see closer, Sire. » Leon said, spurring his horse. 

The knight passed through Merlin, who has stopped and was staring at the carriage, at a quite quick trott. Merlin had recognised the carriage – the cage – and before Leon came back he already knew what it was and what had happened. 

« I think you should come and see this. » Leon told Arthur when he came back. 

And a while later, they were examining the gloomy remains of the bounty hunter’s carriage. The cage had fallen on one side and was quite severely damaged. As for the man, the bloody remains of his body was a a dreadful sight. 

« What kind of animal could have done that ? A bear ? » asked one of the knights.  
« No. » Arthur answered. « Those tracks aren’t those of a bear. »  
« What is it then ? »  
« I don’t know, but the tracks don’t go far. » Leon said pointing at the ground. « See ? From here there’s no more tracks or prints of any sort. »  
« Strange. » Arthur muttered, more to himself than to anyone in particular. 

He glanced at Sir Leon and they looked at each other gravely. 

« I don’t think it’s the deed of a normal beast. » Arthur eventually declare.  
« You think it’s some sort of magical creature ? » one of the knights asked.  
« Yes. And we’ll track it down. » 

At that Merlin, who had stood motionless staring at the cage since now, startled quite violently and exclaimed :

« Track it down ? What for ? »  
« Because we’re not far from Camelot and it’s my duty to protect my people. » Arthur answered.  
« I don’t think it’s necessary, and for what we know this beast is very far away now and it will probably never come to Camelot. »  
« Don’t be such a coward, Merlin. Come on, on your horses, we’re going now ! »  
« But – we don’t even know where to go since the tracks desappear – » Merlin tried desperately.  
« There are always tracks if you know how to look for them. » Arthur replied before spurring his horse.  
« But – »

But it was useless, nor Arthur or the knights would listen to him, and they all were already galloping away without paying attention to the miserable, desperate Merlin, who had no other choice left than running after them. 

*

All day long Merlin had tried and failed to convinced Arthur to give up and go back to Camelot, to the point where Arthur had been so annoyed that he had threatenned to pull Merlin’s tongue out of his mouth and strangle him with it if he wouldn’t shut up at once. 

It was now night time, and the sky was so clear and so moon so bright that you could almost see as well as by daylight. Merlin, now very much quiet, was tortured by anguish. He had a very bad feeling and he prayed hard for Freya to be far, far away from them. 

But suddenly they could hear a flutter of wings above their head, and Merlin closed his eyes as his biggest fear had come true. When he reopened them he could saw her, majestic and dark with her big green eyes as she was landing not far from them. 

Arthur and the knights immediately drew their swords, Arthur yelling orders. In front of them, the huge and imposing creature started to groan. Merlin felt his heart racing. 

« Don’t hurt her ! » he screamed. 

And without even thinking of what he was doing, his body reacting by instinct, he ran and put himself between the beast and his companions, face to face with the felin green eyes. 

« Merlin, what are you doing ? » Arthur exclaimed. « Get back ! »  
« No, YOU get back ! » Merlin replied. « I won’t let you harm her ! Remember the unicorn ? »

An enormous groan from the beast made the ground vibrate under their feet. But Merlin didn’t move and kept watching her straight in her eyes. 

« This beast as nothing to do with the unicorn Merlin ! » Arthur shouted out. « Get back or you’ll get killed ! »  
« SHUT UP ! » Merlin lashed out. 

Arthur felt so stunned by Merlin’s unusually harsh and commanding tone that he found himself unable to reply anything. So he just watched as Merlin was slowly walking toward the creature, his fist clenched on his sword and his heart ponding in his throat. 

But the beast didn’t attack. And when Merlin was sure to be close enough, he slowly rose his hand. A small groan resonated but Merlin whispered :

« Ssshh, it’s me – it’s only me – »

And he slowly put his hand on the animal forehead. The beast instantly seemed to relax. In utter desbelief and slight relief, Arthur put down his sword. 

« Fly away. » Merlin whispered, softly stroking her head. 

The two green eyes looked at him and winked. Then the magnificent creature opened her wings and in a heartbeat, she’s was gone. Merlin watched and smiled with unshed tears in his eyes while she was fading in the distance. Then he turned slowly to face his companions and said :

« You see ? There was nothing to be scared of. » 

They were all looking at him in utter bewilderment. Then Arthur mumbled :

« But – but the carriage – »  
« He must have done something that her feel threatened, that’s all. » Merlin said. « No wonder, he was the man who captured me, I recognised the cage. He was more of a beast than this creature will always be. »  
« Er – alright. » Arthur said, still a bit puzzled. 

But he sheathed his sword and declared :

« Well, we’ll have to spend the night here. We’ll go back to Camelot tomorrow. » 

Sheathing their own swords, the knights nodded and started to settle to make a campment and light a fire. Before joining them, Merlin gave a last glance in the direction Freya was gone. 

*

Merlin had quietly left them just before dawn. It took him a bit more time than he had expected, but he finally found her. She was lying on the ground and when he came close enough, he realised she was sobbing. He kneeled beside her and softly put his hand on her shoulder. 

« Hey, ssshh. » he whispered. « I’m here. »  
« You must hate me. » she sobbed without looking at him.  
« What ? No, not at all. »  
« I nearly killed you and your friends, I killed that man. »  
« I’m sure that man did something to provoke you, and even if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have hesitate to kill you had he had the occasion. And I knew you wouldn’t attack us, and you didn’t. » 

She didn’t answer anything. Instead, she started crying even more. 

« Come here. » Merlin said softly. 

And saying so he helped her raise to a sit and took her in his arms. He put a hand on the back of her head and gently stroke her hair. 

« I’m far, far from hating you, Freya. On the contrary. I love you like I never loved anyone before. » 

Once more Freya kept silent, except for a sob louder than the others. For a while they just staid like that, Freya silently crying and Merlin holding her and whispering soothing words. Then, as she felt slightly calmer, she said :

« I wasn’t always like this. »  
« What happened ? » Merlin asked without letting go of her.  
« There was a man. He attacked me. I didn’t mean to hurt him but I thought he was going to kill me. His mother was a sorceress. And when she found out that I’d killed her son, she cursed me to kill forever more. »  
« I’m so sorry. » Merlin whispered. 

Then he unwraped his arms and took her by her shoulders and said gravely, looking straight into her eyes : 

« I’ll release you from that curse, there must be a way. »  
« No, Merlin. It’s impossible. It’s an ancient curse, there’s nothing you can do about it. »  
« Nothing’s impossible. »

Freya laughed between her tears. Merlin looked at her, intrigued, a smile appearing on his lips too. 

« Why are you laughing ? »  
« Because you are always so optimistically certain of everything. » she said, smiling. 

They both laughed. Then Merlin looked at her with the sweetest look. He delicately caressed her cheek with the tip of his fingers. He slowly started to rain, sot hey both look up to the sky. When they looked down and their eyes met again, Merlin said :

« Come with me in Camelot. »  
« You know I can’t. »  
« Then I’ll come with you. I don’t want you to be alone anymore. » 

She smiled. She took his hand whoch was still on her cheek and just hold it between hers. 

« No, Merlin. I can’t let you come with me. You have great things to accomplish in Camelot along side Prince Arthur and his knights. I know it. But I promise you one thing : one day, we will meet again. » 

Merlin swallowed, trying to hold back his tears. 

« Then I promise you one thing too. » he said. « That day we meet again, I’ll have find a way to release you from that curse. »  
« I believe you. » 

This time it was her who softly put her hand on his cheek. He delicately let his face embrace her carress and put a small kiss on her palm. 

« I wish I could have done more for you. I wish I could have saved you now. » he said sadly.  
« But you saved me. » she answered with a smile. « You made me feel understood and love. The moment I spent with you are amongs the most beautiful day of my life. And now, no matter where I go, I know there is someone in this love who loves me. »  
« I love you. » he whispered.  
« I love you too. » 

He took her face with both his hands and kissed her. She gasped, and kissed him back. The rain was falling more and more, the drops mingling with their tears on their cheeks. For it was both their first and last kiss. When then finally parted, Freya whispered. 

« Go, now. They’ll look for you. »  
« Where will you go ? » he asked, without letting go of her face and leaning his forehead against hers.  
« I don’t know. Somewhere I can’t be found. »  
« Except from me. No matter where you go, I will find you. »  
« You will find me. » she repeated in a breath. 

Then they parted. When they let go of each other they felt like that were losing an essential part of themselves. However they were smiling, for they had this certainty carved on their soul : They will meet again. 

« Goodbye, Merlin. »  
« Goodbye, Freya. » 

*

Merlin was sitting on the floor, absentmindly washing Arthur’s boots. The sun was softly beaming through the window, but he was feeling quite melancholic. 

On their way home Merlin had not talked much, but Arthur hadn’t teased him about it this time. He hadn’t said a word about Freya and the beast at all to Uther, too, when they came back, and Merlin was grateful to him for that. Now all Merlin had to do was keep going with his life here, but it was somewhat hard to do for now and his mind kept going back to Freya. 

The servant didn’t hear the door opened, and so he startled when he heard Arthur saying :

« Merlin, I’ve been looking for you. »  
« Yes, right, you’re going to ask me to polish your armour, and to wash your clothes, and clean your room. » 

Arthur didn’t answer and came to sit down next to him. 

« Something has been upsetting you, hasn’t it ? »  
« Maybe. » Merlin answer after a few seconds. 

 

The servant kept washing the boot he had in hands without paying much attention to the prince. Arthur watched him doing, searching for the right thing to say. But all he could found was :

« It was the girl, wasn’t it ? »  
« What ? »  
« That – creature. It was the girl. » 

Merlin stopped scrubbing the boot and glanced at Arthur sheepishly. But he immediately smiled and said :

« What ? What do you mean ? No, it – »  
« You said her. Talking about the beast. Her, not it. » 

Merlin kept quite, his face grave. Arthur looked at him expressionless for a while, then say :

« Don’t be so anxious. I won’t do anything. But I just want to know, to be sure. It was her, wasn’t it ? »  
« Yes. » Merlin finally whispered. 

Arthur sighed. But he wasn’t angry or anything like that. And when he spoke again, his voice was soft. 

« Where is she now ? »  
« I don’t know. » Merlin answered earnestly. « Far away. She won’t come here. »  
« That’s what I hoped. » 

Arthur turned his face to Merlin, who hesitantly glanced at him. 

« You should have told me. » Arthur said. 

Merlin wasn’t sure what that meant, if he should have told him Freya was a magical creature when they had found him with her, or if he should have told him the beast was indeed Freya. And at the way Arthur was looking at him now, he could say he didn’t know either. 

Arthur patted Merlin’s shoulder and got up. Then he smirked and say :

« You were right though, you need to polish my armour, wash my clothes and clean my room. » 

Merlin looked up at him and smiled at Arthur’s amused expression. Then Arthur left, leaving him at his numerous chores. Merlin staid motionless for a while, then he gave a look at the sky through the window. 

« I will find you. » he whispered.


	2. Epilogue

Merlin was used to stand by the battlement of Camelot at night, watching into the distance. Years had passed since the battle of Camlann, but Arthur’s name and memory was still a painful thorn sunk into his heart. Gwen was ruling over Camelot, a fair and good reign faithfully alike the one of the noble and regretted King Arthur. The Lonely Queen, they called her. However she wasn’t truly alone, for she had Merlin by her side. 

But one day Merlin asked her the permission to leave, to honor a promise he had made years and years ago, at a time they still all were innocent children. 

« I had endure so many losses. » the Queen said. « My father, my brother, too many friends. » there she took break before resuming. « The two great loves of my life. I never thought I had to lose my closest friend, too. »  
« You’re not losing me. » Merlin answered. « I swear to you I will come back. But I have something to do, something very important I should have done long ago. »  
« Go, then. And – be safe. I will be waiting for your return. »  
« I swear to my Queen that I’ll come back to her, safe and sound. Even if I can’t tell when. » 

And so he left her after a final embrace. 

Merlin walked a long time, far beyond any territories he had ever crossed. He walked for weeks, until weeks became months. But he kept walking, as certain of his road. He would not give up, he would not turn back, must he walk a thousand years. 

And finally he found the place he was looking for. A place so far from any kind of civilised territory that you could say it was the end of the world. A place with no frontiers. A place that reminded him of a man he had once met, many years ago, and who had always been with him since. 

And there she was, even more beautiful than in his memory, waiting for him. 

« Freya. » he whispered, as if the name were sacred – and indeed it was.  
« Hello, Merlin. »  
« I am sorry it took me so long. »  
« I never doubted you. » she said in the sweetest voice. « You told me : no matter where I go – »  
« – I will find you. » 

They smiled to one another. But none of them moved to close the distance between, for they felt still a bit in awe. Instead, Freya said :

« So, Merlin, tell me about those great things you did alongside King Arthur and his knights. » 

At that, Merlin felt a sudden pain in his heart. He lowered his head and started to cry. Which great things ? What has he done except losing and destroying everything that had mattered to him ? 

So Freya finally make a move. She walked towards him and held him tight in her arms. 

« Ssshhh, there. » she whispered softly, as he had once done with her many years ago. « I’m here – I’m here – »

Merlin held on to her and let himself be filled with that simple truth : she was here. And so he cried and cried again in her arms, and she also was crying, for his pain and misery was her pain and misery, too. 

And when Merlin finally calmed down, they sat face to face the way they had done the day they had met, and they talked and talked even more. But one day was way too short to catch up years of separation, and soon the night came. 

« It is time. » Merlin said. 

He stood up and they waited. When the dark came, Freya felt it would be soon. And then she started screaming, but Merlin rose both his stand and started to chant in an ancient and noble language, his eyes turning gold. For a long time they fought. Freya’s screams was piercing Merlin’s heart and soul, but he never stop chanting, to the point he thought his body would break. And then, eventually, it was over. 

Freya was lying on the ground, motionless. Merlin kneeled next to her, and she was so pale that for a moment he feared the worst had happened. But then she openned her eyes and said in a weak voice :

« You did it. »  
« We di dit. » Merlin correctly softly. 

They smiled at each other, and Freya closed her eyes. The effort has exhausted her, but she wouldn’t stop smiling. For the first time of her life, she felt at peace, and truly happy. 

She slept all through the night, Merlin watching over her sleep. Her first night sleep in years, her first one as truly herself. 

The following morning, she asked :

« What do we do now, Merlin ? »  
« I have to go back to Camelot. » he said. « A dear friend is waiting for me, and I swore I would come back to her. I was hoping you would come with me. »  
« Of course I will. » Freya answered with the most beautiful smile.  
« We don’t have to leave now, though. » Merlin said, concerned. « We don’t have to go until you’re ready. »  
« I am ready. I have been waiting for this day since I first met you. » 

And so they left, travelling all the miles Merlin had crossed the other way around. When they finally arrived in Camelot, Gwen was waiting for them. She was relieved to finally see Merlin coming back, and she welcomed Freya as a sister. 

They never left Camelot nor left one another. And they new that even if fate would tear them apart again, they would always found each other. 

« Remember that – »  
« – no matter where you go – »  
« – I will find you. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you liked it :')  
> I'm sorry this is not really a happy ending, I didn't want to diverge from canon too much so this is kind of bittersweet I guess...  
> The title and the "No matter where you go I will find you" thing is directly inspired by The Last of the Mohicans movie and Clannad song ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you liked it :')   
> I'm sorry this is not really a happy ending, I didn't want to diverge from canon too much so this is kind of bittersweet I guess...   
> The title and the "No matter where you go I will find you" thing is directly inspired by The Last of the Mohicans movie and Clannad song ^^


End file.
